It's A Wonderful Life, Mr Maplewood
by Aly Teima
Summary: Part 2 of What's Past is Past. An alternative story
1. Chapter 1

"It's A Wonderful Life, Mr. Maplewood"

Author's Note; This story is sort of an alternative version to my other fic, "What's Past is Past." It was too friggin' depressing, even for me who thrives on angst. So, I know it's after Christmas but this was the quickest I was able to post this fic. It is a Christmas story, mainly about second chances. It might not make much sense if you haven't read my other CDRR fic, but it should stand on its own okay.

**I wanted to get this story out around Christmas, which should let you know what my schedule has been like, since this is my first opportunity to post this, and I should be working on a take-home test instead. Rotten computers.  **

Disclaimer; Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers are property of the Walt Disney Company, 1989-1991. I do not take credit for any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this fic. I just have too much time on my hands.

Also, "Its A Wonderful Life" is property of Liberty Films, I'm just borrowing the title, without profit, once again.

_Chip watched Gadget put her arms around Foxglove and the little bat shook with grief, silently at first, then with louder and louder sobs._

_Gadget looked up at Chip entreatingly, her crystal-blue eyes full of tears. But Chip couldn't move, couldn't react. _

_Foxglove's and Gadget's grief seamed hysterical and theatric to him, with his own pain like a boulder-weight on his chest. _

_He hated himself for feeling that way, but the crushing emotion had worn him down through the years. He had nothing more to give. _

_Chip's stony expression only made Foxglove's sobs escalate and Chip sucked in his breath when her eyes finally met his, looking over Gadget's shoulder. Fierce, uncompromising fury was there, and blame._

_She blamed him. An unspoken 'why!' screamed inside Chip's head and it echoed, filling him from head to toe. _

_He couldn't escape from it. It felt like the small cozy cave that was Foxglove's home was spinning and shaking. Foxglove's sobs just kept getting louder, raspier until they didn't even sound like crying but a chest-rattling cough. _

_Cough?_

Chip heard the sound, felt the pain and the guilt and he knew he would drown here, in this white fog enveloping him, blinding and suffocating him.

"NO!"

"Chip!" He heard Gadget cry, her voice filled with urgency.

"Chip! Chip! Chip! Can you hear me?"

Slowly, very, very slowly, Chip woke up.

He felt sticky with sweat and his heart was racing, his mind still trapped in a nightmare.

He shook his head to try and come to his senses but…there, there it was again. That sound, that rasping cough.

He hadn't been dreaming!

"Chip?" That voice…

Chip heart skipped two beats, it wasn't Gadget's but, someone else who was dear to him.

More hacking coughs and the door to Chip and Dale's shared bedroom creaked open.

Chip jumped off the top bunk and instinctively went to the small table loaded with medication, a pitcher of water, comic books and candy bar wrappers, the last item Chip pointedly ignored for the patient's sake.

More coughing echoed in the room.

"Hang on, Dale." Chip said softly, wondering at the wave of joy inside of him, mixed with sweet relief.

"Chip?" A tousled blonde head peeked in, Gadget's blue eyes squinting against the early morning sunlight pouring through the open window. "Do you need any help?"

A large shadow was right behind the slight mouse and a booming voice sounded out. "Ey, pally, gonna survive 'ere?"

"Sure." another voice, weak, rasped out from the bottom bunk. "Sorry I woke everybody up, couldn't stop myself anymore."

"Oh, Dale! You're still sick, it's all right!" Gadget said quietly and looked at Chip again, who smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I've got it." He said, gently propping his best friend up and helping him drink, then handing him some cough syrup.

"But Chip," Gadget started, "you've done it since, well, golly Chip, you're exhausted!" she finished, concern on her lovely face even as she turned to glare at Monterey who had stomped back down the hall, grumbling irritably. Chip heard him banging around in the kitchen.

There was a whisper.

"What Dale?" Chip leaned in and smiled, patting his friend's arm. "Monty!" he yelled.

"Oy!"

"Dale wants some strawberry flapjacks, without the cheese this time!"

Gadget finally smiled.

More grumbling from the kitchen, then a bellowed "Does the invalid need anythin' else!"

Dale rasped, "No!" just as Chip shouted, "OJ Monty! Lot's of it, same as it's been every day, and bring in some vitamins!"

It was Dale's turn to grumble but it was light-hearted.

"Chip?" Gadget was beside him now and Dale was leaning back into his pillow. Chip nodded at Gadget but didn't move from his friend's side. His paws were shaking badly, he noticed. "I'm fine."

"You sure, Chipper?" Dale asked, his voice hoarse and weak. Chip looked at him, he couldn't stop shaking, it had moved from his paws to his entire body. What was wrong with him? Was he that relieved? Why?

"Yeah, I'm…" but he choked on the word. His best friend looked tired and very thin but he was alive.

Dale was gradually getting better, but it was a slow, difficult battle. Still, he'd made it, even when no one thought he would. For a few terrible days and nights, they'd all prepared themselves for the worst, especially Chip.

But Dale had fought hard for his life. Chip's happy-go-lucky, easy-going, fun-loving friend had gone through hell, a kind of torture that Chip could never know.

And he'd won. There was no grave, no wasted years, no emptiness, no year after year of pain and regret.

Hot tears began pouring down Chip's face, the dream he'd had was still so vivid.

Dale looked at him, wide-eyed and Gadget grasped his shoulder in understanding.

"I'm fine, really." Chip finally gasped out, "It was, just, just a dream. Guess I'm a little, uh, tired, talking care of this walnut head." Chip said the last fondly, gripping Dale's paw.

Gadget smiled, leaned over and kissed Dale's forehead. Chip just watched, surprised at his lack of envy. He felt like a light of understanding had been turned on inside of him.

"If you're sure, er, you're all right?" Gadget looked intensely at Chip.

Chip stared back at her, seeing a future of possibilities, free from angry words and regret. He then looked at Dale, weak but recovering stronger from his experience.

He was here, he was alive. Chip wondered when he'd last felt this happy and thankful.

"Fine. More than fine, actually."

Gadget smiled sweetly at him, leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. She blushed, surprised at herself and backed out of the room, ducking her head.

Chip, dazed, rubbed his cheek where she'd kissed it. He heard a chuckle and raised an eyebrow at Dale who was unabashedly grinning at him.

"What are you so happy about?" Chip asked, pulling up a nearby chair and trying to force the memories of sleepless nights and helplessness, watching Dale fight for every breath.

"That my extended vacation is 'bout over." Dale answered. "Getting' up today, I think I'm attached to this bed, I've been layin' here so long."

Chip felt a rush of alarm. "Oh no you're not!" He said in his bossiest voice. "You're not going anywhere until the Doc says its okay." As he spoke he tucked Dale's covers tightly around him, frightened that his would overexert himself and become sick again.

"Aw, Chip!" Dale whined.

"Dale! I'm de-" Chip cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut. No, not that word, anything but that word. "Completely serious about this. You've gotta take it easy or, or I'll knock you out, or something." Chip finished crossly, trying to hide his anxiety.

Dale scowled now and folded his arms, his own temper shortened by restlessness and days of feeling poorly. "Since when are you the boss of me?"

Chip felt his own temper flare up but he forcefully pushed it down. "Since saving your ungrateful life, that's when, this is for your own good, Dale."

Dale glared at him for a minute, then looked away. "Yeah, I owe you for that I guess." He grinned at his friend. "Thanks, buddy. I would have said it earlier but…"

"No Dale," Chip's chest felt tight, he already regretted his sharp words. "I didn't save you, you did it yourself. You, you, I, thank you." Chip grabbed Dale in a tight hug.

Dale, surprised, returned it wondering at his best friend's behavior. "Thank you, thank you." Chip said over and over.

"It's okay Chipper." Dale said softly, "it's over."

"Yeah it, it is." Chip slowly released his friend and wiped his cheeks.

"Although, I don't remember getting outta that ice-box of Fat Cat's. Guess I'm a better Rescue Ranger than I thought."

Chip chuckled and rubbed Dale's hair fondly.

"Breakfast is served, boyo!" Monty came bursting in with a huge plate of pancakes. A wonderful smell wafted through the room.

"Monterey!" Chip gasped at the mountain of food. "He can't eat all of that!"

"Speak for yourself." Dale said gleefully, grabbing a napkin, spoon and fork. "Oh, thanks Zip!" The fly was hovering close, barely staying up under the weight of a huge glass of orange juice.

He saluted Dale and buzzed back across the room to land on Monty's shoulder.

The large mouse was still arguing with Chip. "Too much? Wadda mean too much, listen Chippa, I-"

"He's recovering, Monty, not some trophy for you to stuff and hang up on the wall!"

Dale shook his head at the pair's arguing and began digging in.


	2. Chapter 2

The fall air turned crisper in the next few days. The Rescue Rangers, minus Dale, were concerned about the chipmunk's fragile health.

Gadget invented several high-powered heating devices which kept the group in misery until Dr. Fielding came by and nearly passed out from the indoor heat wave.

"Goodness!" He panted as Chip led him in the RR Headquarters. "It's the middle of Death Valley durin' a particularly nasty July in here! The idea is to help the lad recover, not kill him slowly using another method."

Gadget flushed or at least Chip thought she did, since her fair skin was already beet-red from the heat. "Golly! I'm sorry, it's just…we, we didn't have much of a Thanksgiving and the weather, well it turned cold so fast…"

She babbled on, not making much sense until Dr. Fielding held up a large paw. "It's all right miss, just more common sense from now on, okay?"

Chip caught Monty's eye and saw the large mouse shaking his head. As much as Chip adored the young inventor, he had to agree with his cheese-loving friend on this one.

"Now, where's the lucky patient?"

The large, field mouse seemed even more so, sitting next to a frail-looking Dale as he examined the chipmunk. It hurt Chip to see his friend like this, but at least Dale's personality was unchanged.

Dale's eyes, large in his thin face, still had that innocent yet mischievous look. Dr. Fielding placed his stethoscope on Dale's back and told him to breathe deeply.

Dale did so, coughing slightly and wincing.

Dr. Fielding than listened to Dale's chest, recorded his heartbeat and took his temperature. The doctor's expression remained neutral until he looked at Dale's temperature.

"What?" Chip asked anxiously a Dr. Fielding patted Dale on the shoulder.

"Well, his lungs still have some liquid in them but his breathing sounds much better. His temperature is a little higher than it should be but that might be due to the sauna-like environment in here."

Gadget ducked her head but Dale chuckled. "Knows how to keep a chill away, doesn't she, Doc?" Dale coughed a bit, still chuckling.

"Yes." Dr. Fielding said lightly. "Hmm, still, you were quite sick young fellow, dangerously so."

It got very quiet in the room. "I think we were wondering if you'd pull through, but you did, didn't you?" The large mouse said, his tone brightening. "You'll soon be back on your feet."

He said this in Chip's direction, who had taken his hat off and was twisting it tightly in his paws.

"When Doc?" Dale whined, "I'm bored to tears here!"

"When the time's right." Dr. Fielding said sternly. "Listen here, young 'munk, you are very lucky to be alive. Pneumonia is nothing to fool with, not to mention the fact that you'd been injured and had lost a dangerous amount of weight."

Dale looked away, embarrassed by his friends' somber expressions.

"Listen to 'im, pally. It's for yer own good, ya know."

"Please, Dale?" The chipmunk smiled at his two mouse friends and looked over at Chip.

Dale's brow crinkled in concern. Chip looked pale and nauseous. He also looked like he hadn't gotten enough rest the last few nights.

Dale wished he could remember if Chip had slept at all but he himself had been so exhausted he slept like a rock the past few nights.

Chip sighed deeply and put his fedora back on his head. "When can he get up, Doc?"

"Oh, give it two more days but watch that fever and le me know if there are any changes. Let's not take any unnecessary risks, shall we?" Dr. Fielding stood up and patted Dale's shoulder one more time.

"Take care, Mr. Oakmont." "Sure will, Doc." Dale answered quietly.

The large field mouse nodded to Chip and allowed Monty to lead him out. Gadget followed but her eyes stayed on Chip for a few moments before closing the door.

"Two more days! Aww, nuts, I'll go crazy before then!" Dale pounded his first into the mattress.

"You'll live." Chip said shortly, before a chill ran through him at his words. "But, if you get out of this bed before that I'll personally hang your hide out to dry, got it?"

Chip poked Dale lightly in the chest but his voice was serious. "Aye, aye shure-shuck!"

Dale grinned at his friend. "Uh, Chip?" "What?" Chip replied, grabbing some stray comic books off the floor. "Um, are you okay?"

Chip turned to look at his oldest friend. "Why?"

"Well," Dale fiddled uncomfortably with his covers. "You seem, er, sad, lately. Did something happen, while I was, outta, it? I'm not meddlin' ya know!" Dale held up his paws defensively, "it's just, you don't wanna get sick too."

"You dummy!" Chip fumed, throwing his fedora on the floor before he could stop himself. "What do you think happened! You almost died! So yeah, I guess I'm still a little bent out of shape over almost losing my best friend. I mean, gee, I have these nightmares where things don't work out, you're gone, the team's broken up, I can't, I…"

Chip's voice broke, "can't, for-g-give myself. Gadget leaves and-" Chip turned and banged a fist against the wall.

The room was completely silent after his outburst. Finally Chip turned to look at Dale. His friend had a confused expression on his face as if he didn't understand Chip's outburst.

"So, you're upset cause there haven't been any good cases lately?"

"You!" Chip moved to strangle Dale but stopped when he saw the other chipmunk's smirk. The tension in the room suddenly evaporated.

Chip picked up his hat and swatted Dale with it. "Nincompoop." He said, shaking his head. He pulled up his chair (or thimble, depending on how you looked at it) and plopped down next to his friend.

He'd done this for several evenings now, just sitting. The two old friends talked about anything and everything, though they'd avoided some of the really heady stuff. Dale didn't really understand why Chip just stuck around but it was kind of nice.

He'd be there when Dale dozed off and he'd still be there when Dale woke up. Either Chip or Gadget or Monty, even Zipper, but always someone. Dale never liked being alone, and in those days when he'd been so ill he couldn't remember his own name, he'd felt more alone than he'd ever had in his life.

Even in that freezing torture chamber of Fat Cat's, he hadn't felt so alone. He knew his friends were searching for him and would find him. He'd been afraid but he trusted the Rangers.

He'd withstood more than he thought he could. He thought of Chip, how Chip would be brave and resourceful and find some way to trick Fat Cat into messing up, or letting him go.

And if Dale couldn't be clever or resourceful (which he could, he just didn't realize it sometimes) then he could at least be courageous.

Gadget had told him he was, that word, the one that meant being brave, but she was sweetly biased. Her good heart saw only the positive in others.

He'd felt alone, lost in fever and pain in the days after, however. It was frightening, he knew how close he'd come and he didn't want to travel back there any time soon.

"Acorn for your thoughts." Chip said casually, pulling his fedora down over his eyes. "I'll be sure to come out on top." He smirked as Dale snorted at the joke.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what have the Rangers been working on lately, Chipper?"

Chip pushed his hat back and looked seriously at Dale. "Keeping the team whole. Throws everything off, when the team is broken up."

"Uh, even me? Chip, did you forget who you were talking to? Weren't you the one who called me the Restless Ranger?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Dale, of course we nee-"

"Reckless Ranger?"

"We'd miss you and-"

"Rookie Ranger?"

Chip stopped arguing and scowled at Dale, who was grinning. "Rescued Ranger?"

"All right, okay! I was wrong, all right! I'm sorry." Chip looked sideways at his friend. "But I have to admit, that last one was probably my best."

Chip lithely ducked an oncoming pillow. "Sheer genius, if I do say so myself." He ducked again. "Poetry, really."

This time, the pillow socked him in the gut but he went down laughing.

Gadget, carrying Dale's dinner in on a tray, put her ear against the door and listened to the two friends' laughing. It was a wonderful sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chip jerked awake, but he didn't know why. He'd fallen asleep in the chair next to Dale's bed, just as he had the past four nights in a row.

Even now, he'd wake up scared and disoriented. He still had a bad feeling, as though something was out of place.

He glanced around wildly before staring out of the window. It was snowing, it would be Christmas in a few weeks.

Dale was missing over Thanksgiving, so any celebration had been out of the question.

Chip leaned back, feeling calmer. A nice present and one he'd taken for granted in years past, having everyone here.

He looked fondly at Dale and stopped short. Dale's hair was matted against his forehead and he was tossing and turning.

No! Chip panicked, tipping his chair over as he leaned over his friend. Dale's breathing seemed normal, thank goodness, but he was really flushed and Chip could feel the heat radiating off of him.

The fever! Dr. Fielding's warning! Chip cursed himself for being so stupidly careless.

"Dale?" He said softly, jostling his friend's shoulder gently. "Dale?" Chip said louder but his friend just moaned pitifully and pushed Chip away.

Chip felt Dale's forehead and gasped at how hot it was. He didn't think beyond that, panic took over. He ran out of the room, going instinctively towards Gadget's.

"Gadget! Gadget, hurry! It's Dale!" Chip heard running feet and disheveled but wide awake and frightened looking Gadget yanked the door open.

"Dale? What happened?" Her blue eyes widened looking at Chip's expression. "What's wrong!"

"Fever!" Chip gasped out. "His fever's rising!"

Gadget didn't waste any time. She dashed into the kitchen and ran back out with a cloth and a bottle of clear liquid.

"Wha-"

"Rubbing alcohol. We have to cool him down, now."

Chip nodded mutely and followed her.

"Wha's 'appenin'?" Monty yawned from his door. "Dale." Chip said shortly. Monty, not quite awake, rubbed his eyes and stumbled after him.

"Wha's wron' wi' 'im? Crikey!" Monty gasped when he saw Dale's flushed face.

Gadget barely glanced at the thermometer she's pulled from Dale's mouth. She didn't need it to know he was dangerously overheated.

"Chip." Chip didn't respond, just stood there, frozen. He felt like he was back in one of his nightmares, pulled back into that hopeless world.

"Chip!" Gadget grasped his shoulders. "Please, help me! You too, Monty."

"Chip, take the cloth and douse his forehead with alcohol. Monty, go run a cool, not cold cool bath. Zipper, get Dr. Fielding."

The three Rescue Rangers stared at her wordlessly, mouths agape. "Hurry guys! We can't waste time!"

All three darted in different directions. Chip kept the alcohol soaked rag on Dale's forehead, anxiously watching Gadget as she listened to Dale's breathing then looked down his throat. She finally sighed and looked at Chip.

"I don't know what's causing this. He shouldn't be having a fever now. Everything else seems fine, I, oh!" Her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, Chip, I-I'm so sorry!" Tears streaked down her face. Chip stared at her, dumbfounded.

"H-he, got overheated, it's my fault! He was getting better but-"

"Don't be silly, Gadget luv." Monty had returned, his nightshirt's sleeves rolled up. "If I'm right, an' I usually am." He glanced at Chip, who ignored him. Monty sighed and shook his head at the other Rangers' distraction.

"The lad's body is just getting' rid o' the nasties still inside." He gently hoisted Dale out of bed. "Let's get him cooled off and he'll be right as raindrops. You'll see."

Both Chip and Gadget nodded, wanting to believe him. Zipper buzzed in and zipped about frantically around Monty's ear.

Monty nodded. "An' I'm in the majority. Doc says the lad's gonna be okay, just a last hurrah from this blasted germ."

"That's what he said?" Chip pointed to Zipper.

"Naw, he said the Doc's comin' to tell you it 'imself, he's just the messenger. C'mon Dale-lad." Monty finished softly, carrying the thin chipmunk out.

An hour later Dr. Fielding, looking gray and exhausted, came out of the boys' bedroom. "Fever's down, excellent job young lady. He's fine, my boy." The mouse cut off a frantic Chip. "He's sleeping normally. The fever escalated quicker than I would have expected but luckily you caught it in time."

Monty thumped Chip on the shoulder, nearly flattening him and Gadget impulsively hugged him once he'd straightened himself up.

"He'll be all right now, you've ridden out the storm. Young lad's very lucky to have friends like you. Wouldn't be here if it weren't for it. Good evening." The Doc let himself out, bracing himself against the cold.

Zipper buzzed something and Monty nodded seriously.

"What?" Chip asked, eyes on the bedroom door where Dale was.

"Says we're the lucky ones, that Dale proved his mettle. Don't fancy the Rescue Rangers without 'im."

Chip spoke quietly. "Thank you, all of you." His gaze lingered on Gadget. She blushed but didn't look away.

"Just a thought but, shouldn't we start decorating for Christmas tomorrow?" Three smiles answered him.

"Yeah!"

"Dale Oakmont, I'm going to knock you out with a hammer if you don't take it easy!" Chip bellowed at the closed door.

"Easy, easy there pally. Doc says you should'na overexert yerself."

Dale, thin, pale with large circles under his eyes, slowly walked into the main area of Ranger Headquarters.

He blinked, almost not recognizing it although everything looked exactly the same. Still, he hadn't seen it for over a month.

Memories assaulted him as he thought back to the last time he'd walked through here on his own power.

Before. Before Fat Cat had turned everything upside down.

"Dale?" Gadget's soft voice, full of concern, sounded from near his ear. She and Chip were both hovering (and Zipper, though that was normal for him) around him as Monterey helped him walk out to see Ranger HQ decked out for the holidays.

"I'm okay." Dale mumbled to his friends, blocking the bad memories from his mind. He was still weak as watered-down grape juice though and even this slight exertion of getting out of bed and getting dressed was making him shake from head to toe.

Chip noticed it first, being very overprotective lately. "Dale? Um, Monty, he's shaking pretty badly and it's a little chilly out here. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Aw, come on Chip!" Dale whined. "I've been cooped up in that room forever! I'm getting' stale, besides I don't think Foxy wants to see me in my drawers." He grinned at his best friend but Chip still looked worried.

"Still, I…"

"Chip." Gadget put a small paw on Chip's shoulder. "He'll be all right. It's Christmas, let's celebrate."

Her large, blue eyes grew bright. "There's a lot to be thankful for."

Chip felt his own throat constrict and grasped her paw, holding it tightly in his own. She smiled at him and she was so lovely, standing there with the Christmas lights shining, making her hair glow. It made Chip dizzy.

"Dale-lad, I think Foxy want to see you without the knickers if'n you're catchin' me drift."

"Monty!" Gadget and Chip gaped at the larger mouse but Dale just chuckled lightly.

"Yup, I'm quite the ladies' munk, especially right now." He smiled sheepishly at his friends and Chip clapped him on the back.

"Foxy'll be so glad to see you, Dale. She's been here so many times but the Doctor said you shouldn't have visitors until you got stronger."

"Doctors." Dale grumbled as Monty helped him onto the couch. "I need their advice like I need a hole in the head."

"I think you have a hole in the head for as well as you take care of yourself, acorn for brains." Chip snapped irritably.

"Er, Merry Christmas?" Gadget broke in uneasily, trying to stave off a fight as the chipmunks glared at each other.

"Um, eggnog anyone?" Monty followed Gadget's lead.

"Me!" Dale said, raising a paw.

"Fat chance!" Chip cut him off. "O.j. for him, eggnog for the rest of us. Doctor's orders." He finished, smirking smugly at Dale.

Dale shot his friend the evil eye, folded his arms and sank down deeper into the couch.

"So, uh, pally, whatcha think o' the decoratin' job we did? I know it's usually your niche but we tried to do ya proud."

Dale's expression softened and he looked around. "It looks great." He said quietly. "Really guys, you, you guys are the best."

Monty grinned. "Guess, uh, I'll help Gadget-luv in the kitchen."

Chip watched him go and plopped down next to Dale on the couch. The two best friends were quiet, staring at the silent television for awhile.

"Merry Christmas, partner." Chip finally said, wondering at the lump in his throat.

"Merry Christmas, Chipper." Dale grinned at him. "Happy New Year, too."

Chip tried to smile back at his friend, but he just couldn't. It had been so close. Too close. There might have been no more Happy New Years, not ever.

Even now, Chip felt like something had happened to change fate, but he didn't know what it was. A miracle, maybe? A second chance?

"Chip? Chipper, you okay?" Dale sounded worried and no wonder, Chip thought. Tears were streaking down his cheeks.

"I-I'm, you…"

"Hey, Chipper, it's, I mean…" Dale gave up, scratching his head and shrugging.

"I dreamed you died, Dale." Chip blurted out, his paws balling into fists. Dale just stared at him, his mouth open.

"Just a dream, Chip! Sheesh, and you say I let my imagination run away with me."

"You dummy! Don't you get it! You were dead! Fat Cat won, everything was gone and you were gone and it-" Chip was sobbing so hard he could barely get the words out. He hardly noticed Dale's paws on his shoulders.

"It seemed so real! It still does. It's, it's like this, this, right now is the dream and that horrible place is reality. And, after, after you said it would, would be okay!"

Dale hugged his friend tightly as Chip sobbed, his breath hitching. Finally, Chip grabbed his friend, hugging him back in a bone-crushing embrace.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Dale whispered after a moment. "When are you gonna realize that I'm right? You do know, don't you Chip?"

"You weren't!" Chip started, pulling away.

"Sure I was." Dale cut him off. He put a paw on his best friend's shoulder. "Sure I was." He said again, softly. "I mean, you're the one who's always believed me, believed in me, you and the Rangers. So, I just thought that life, my life was worth fighting for."

Dale shrugged. Chip didn't know what to say. His friend had always had the ability to surprise him, to show character at odd times. It was one of the reasons they'd been friends for so long.

Both knew the other so well, better then they knew themselves. Dale hugged his friend again, briefly. There was nothing more to say, really.

Chip settled down next to Dale and flipped on the T.V. "Hey, I heard 'Brain Zombies from Jupiter, Part 3' is on tonight."

Dale raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Chip asked, defensively. "I've been wanting to see it, okay? Hadn't had a chance taking care of you, sicky." Chip grinned at his friend and Dale cracked up, shaking his head.

"Oh cutie!" A voice squealed from the door. Dale beamed self-consciously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chip dreamt that night. He was standing at a familiar oak tree, except it was winter now…and there was no plaque, no grave.

He was dressed to the nines and there was holly and pine decorations around the tree. It looked like a ceremony was about to start. He felt a familiar presence behind him and turned to see Dale there, also dressed up with a huge, gaudy bow-tie in place of an ascot, like Chip's.

"Ready, Chipper?" Dale grinned and handed him a small, gold ring. Chip took it, looked at it for a moment, then hugged his friend briefly, but fiercely. Soft music started.

Somehow, this whole thing seemed familiar, even though it hadn't happened yet. But, Dale was there, right behind him as he always had been and because of this Chip didn't feel any doubts or regret.

It just felt…right.

Foxglove, looking fresh and pretty walked out from behind a gauzy curtain, winking at Dale who grinned appreciatively at her. Then, the music changed and Monty emerged, cleaned up and dressed formally and on his arm was Gadget.

Chip caught his breath, looking at her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt his eyes.

Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose chignon with tendrils falling down and she was dressed in red and white. Her lacy gown was modest but lovely and her veil was held up by Zipper, who was bawling unabashedly.

She smiled at Chip and he felt his heart stop, then expand until he thought it would burst from his chest.

She reached the altar, and everything else faded away. "You see Chip." Gadget whispered to him, "Dale was right, and you did deserve a second chance. You just had to let go of the pain and regret. You had to forgive yourself and forgive Dale. I love you."

"I love you, too." Chip smiled in his sleep.

Above his head, through the window, the Christmas star twinkled brightly.

_Corny, huh? I don't care. Merry belated Christmas! AN_


End file.
